The Tale of Andromeda
by AkkeAndringa-AxiaAndromedaSt
Summary: A story that i cant stop writing in my head.carlisles ex come to flip his world upside down.beter than it sounds.ovs  original vampires!if u dispise OCs or uncanoness avoid "I was dying.I was slowly dying.I was positive.""You always shielded me.Carlisle
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Dawn: The Tale of Andromeda

Story and Art by Akke Andringa / Shun-kun ~ Hyperbole Data Productions

Original Concept and Characters by Stephenie Meyer

New Original Story and Characters by Shun and Akke

Post Chronological to Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn

Enjoy

:

**I was dying. I was slowly dying. I was positive. Every doctor and the country had attempted to treat me, and had failed. There was no hope for my life. No hope for my life a mortal._"Amelia, darling, are you awake? " "Yes sir?" I choked from under the covers of my hospital bed. "Someone new is here to treat you." "Oh, let me be, send him away. We both know I am going to die soon!" "Please don't think so negatively, young lady." A new, glorious voice chimed. I opened my eyes. He was so…beautiful! "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I hope to be able to cure you." "Dr.-Carlisle-Cullen..?" "Yes it's nice to meet you, Andromeda."**

**:**

**You always shielded me. Carlisle.**

~The Tale of Amelia Andromeda Giovanni Cullen~

:

The Cullens were settled in their living room, chatting after a stressful few months. Rosalie was running a brush through little Renesmee's brown locks. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward were debating. Esme, Bella, and Alice were chatting (arguing about Bella's stubbornness with clothes). "Still, Edward, what I'm trying to say is-" Suddenly the whole family froze. They were being watched. "There's…a vampire at the door." Edward stated the obvious. "…Come in…." Carlisle said in a calm, hesitant, almost fearful tone. Edward raised a skeptical eyebrow. They hissed- Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Edward, and Bella got in defensive positions around Rosalie and Renesmee. A female vampire stepped through the door. "Well if it isn't Dr. Carlisle Cullen!" Rosalie hissed and looked to her adoptive father. "..?...Andromeda." "Carlisle."

They all sat around Esme's neglected antique dining table. The mysterious vampiris sipped some warm green tea. "Ah, the only thing better than a human's blood is warm tea." Jasper tensed. "Andromeda-why, how are you here?...I thought you were…gone." Carlisle slattered. Esme shifted in her chair. "Oh, did you, Carlisle? Actually, I was,…around. I heard the commotion about a large gathering of immortals and decided to stop by." She butchered. "Although, as I approached this house of yours, I caught a very strong, nasty whiff of _wet dog." _Rosalie hissed in agreement. "We have an..alliance with the neighborhood wolves.

"Heh, plenty of pets like always. Carlisle, you haven't changed a bit." Edward again raised an eyebrow (he does that a lot). Bella shuffled as Renesmee did in her arms. "So, Carlisle, aren't you going to introduce me to your little coven?" she asked. "Of course, to my left is my lovely…Esme. That is Alice, and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward, Bella and Renesmee." "…The child, is she immortal?" "Yes, but she is half human and half vampire," He replied. "…Interesting. Her parents?" He gestured to his son and his wife. "The woman is..human? She has the appearance of immortality."


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Dawn: The Tale of Andromeda

Story and Art by Akke Andringa / Shun-kun ~ Hyperbole Data Productions

Original Concept and Characters by Stephenie Meyer

New Original Story and Characters by Shun and Akke

Post Chronological to Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn

Enjoy

2  
>canonoc-hater fans, u probably shouldn't read dis

* * *

><p>"Perhaps we should let Renesmee explain for herself-" suggested Esme, trying to hide the frustrated hiss in her voice. "No!" Edward and Carlisle hissed simultaneously. Andromeda snorted. "Edward?" Bella questioned in a low voice. "I can't..I cant hear her mind!" he frustratedly whispered back. Of course everyone could hear them. "Yes, Andromeda has abilities...I wouldn't say similar to Bella's..." Carlisle trailed off. "Carlisle~ I wish to witness the abilities of your coven!" She rose; Jasper and Emmett rose with her. "Who's first?" she demanded playfully. "Don't do this, Andromeda." Carlisle protested. But he did not defy. "I volunteer!" Emmett raised his hand. "You <em>have<em> no special abilities, _Emmett_." Rosalie hissed. Edward snorted when he heard Rosalie's thought- _except for stupidity, my monkey man._ Andromeda grinned and Emmett walked over to her. "What do you want to know, babe-" _No need to add the 'babe', Emmett. Rosalie's gonna _killlll_ you. _? Andromeda put hands on either side of his broad face and leaned in. She kissed him. She _kissed_ him. "Oh." Emmett gasped slowly. Rosalie snarled mid lunge at Andromeda. Alice put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder to restrain her, hiding a sheepish grin. Carlisle sighed. "Andromeda reads people by...kissing them." There was fire in Esme's eyes. "Yeah but it works better when they let me get my tongue in." Esme rose as Rosalie attempted to claw Andromeda's eyes out. "You _bitch." _Jasper restrained her as she clawed to put some distance between her husband's puckered lips and the light brunette's. Alice sat with her leg crossed, giggling uncontrollably. "You _saw this_!" Rosalie hissed at Alice. Andromeda separated from Emmett, her hand still on his face. "Ah, interesting, Emmett, but you really didn't have to show me all the sexual positions you could do." "That was unentantional." "EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN!"

Author's Comments!

on YouTube, go listen to t.A.T.u. - 220 and Snegopady (snowfalls) music viedos

woooaH, i went to Wet n' Wild water park today, and i fell like I'm still in the wave body is involuntarily moving with waves that aren't there. My back- must type...

my Emmett-worshiping bff would not approve of this...she'd probably kill me. She has a shirt that says "got Emmett?" it's purple (bieber's color of course). The "monkey man" thing is for that friend- aka "Coopa"

in the last chapter, Edward says "there's a vampire at the door." for ironic effect. i translated this to and back Japanese, (I do that a lot) an it came out as "The door is not a vampire." Ha! But maybe it is...

again, i say that the Cullens are responsible for _many_ gay baby births by now. if u don't get it, read my Bree tanner story

talking about andromeda: Andromeda's story is quite complex. She, in the original cannon/ pilot/ theme, is a pop idol and through her songs carlisle feels her calling for him in her lonlines. She, with a mystery person who is yet to be revealed have a dou called Связанные Молитва, which sings the desprate songs of t.a.t.u.  
>andromeda and carlisle were lovers in year's past, but because of an uknonw reason, she vanshished. she expresses herself through her muisc and sees esme as an obstacle. carlsile (i spell it different every time) loves esme, but is in lovw with and longs for andromeda.<p>

andromeda also goes by andre or andrea or ameilia gio


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION READERS!

I AM MOVING ALL OF MY STORIES TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT- DARK MIND OF THE AMERICAN TEEN


End file.
